Talk:Jungle Strike
"Must follow a lead attack. If it hits, this attack strikes for +10...22 damage. If it hits a foe that was Crippled, it does +1...25 damage." Does this mean that the attack does +1...25 damage INSTEAD of +10...22 damage if it hits a crippled foe? 213.84.230.131 08:41, 1 January 2007 (CST) :No. Both will be applied. --Ufelder 09:02, 1 January 2007 (CST) This apply before or after the effects of Harrier's Grasp?--Relyk 03:44, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :I think an attack's conditions will always apply before an enchant or preparation. --Fyren 05:18, 5 April 2007 (CDT) If Anet really wants people to use lead attacks more, I feel that they should shorten the recharge time of this skill to 4-6 seconds, so that it's actually useful with skills like leaping mantis sting and black mantis thrust. --Ckal Ktak 14:00, 7 July 2007 (CDT) I don't know that +50 damage at 13 Dagger Mastery is pretty enticing. And that 1/2 second activation is hawt xD. Shiverz 02:04, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :I've been using this with BMT (after hexing, ofc), and i'm quite pelased iwth the results :P Nice damage, crippled, and can be followed up by Horns of the Ox, Moebius, Blades of Steel, Impale (*drumroll* It's the Moebius Impaler!) 84.24.206.123 05:11, 18 August 2007 (CDT) When GWEN arrives try: Grenth's grasp, Unsuspecting strike, Jungle Strike, Trampling ox. That's a lot of damage in a very short space of time. --Ckal Ktak 16:53, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Buff 5 sin dagger spike anyone? I can see it now, Unsuspecting -> Jungle (with Grenths Grasp) 77.98.23.57 11:12, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Melee. — Skuld 11:14, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::lol at players wanting to create spikes with everything. About the buff, i don't know what to think. it doesn't really need the 1/2 activation, what it needs is different ways to cause cripple. making mantis touch a lead attack for exemple Jaimes Laig Romarto 03:53, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::Sin Spike? Wth? I thought sins already could kill by themselves. All sins can spike. They are very capable of taking out a target in 4 seconds let alone need a team to kill something. Flechette 04:06, 27 August 2007 (CDT) isn't the new golden phoenix strike better b/c easier requirement, lower recharge time? Oh well! I'll try them both out & see =) ~~GW-Saikano Bleh. I really hope the bug is fixed soon. As long as the conditional bonus damage doesn't apply to the target itself, there's no point to take this over Fox Fangs. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 01:26, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Anyone else think it's very odd that the bonus effect triggers when the target is -crippled-, which is only worthwhile in PvP, but the bonus effect is -adjacent AoE- damage, which is only good in PvE? I really don't understand why the cooldown is so long either. Terrible... 04:33, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Um, how the heck is cripple not worthwhile in PvE? For on thing, it helps keep melee enemies from following your hero monks when they start kiting all over the place. —Dr Ishmael 12:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::And it stops the stupid monk enemies from kiting all over the place :P --Vipermagi 13:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::It's also somewhat easier to cause in pve. 16:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC)